The drama with Shika and Gaara
by Shikamaruluverbrit2
Summary: This is my very first story . I hope you like it leave some comments . And in my next chapter there might be some Yaoi hehe


Warning: This is my first fanfiction story so please don't be mean. Love you all

Chapter 1

It all started when one morning me and my friend Margret where cooking breakfast. While Shikamaru and Gaara where sleeping. what do you know something had to go wrong . The food that we where cooking caught on fire ans we both screamed waking up Gaara and Shikamaru. They put out the fire quickly and turned to us coldly.Did I mention Gaara and Shikamaru live with us . We burnt the only food we had in the house and we had no money to buy more food. Gaara turned to both of us with a death glared and Margret hid behind me.

"Ok so what are we going to eat now."Said Shikamaru in a cold tone.

"Why don't we eat the two who burnt the food in the first place ."Gaara said as sand went around him.

"Wait now that won't solve anything ."I said shaking but still hodling my ground..

Margret turned and ran off I followed her but gaara's sand caught us both by our ankles and we fell with aloud thud.Shikamaru ran to us and jumped on us hlding a knife to our necks."So whos first." He said smirking "Why not both."said Gaara . Shikamaru glared at Gaara."No you idiot that wouldn't be fun. Gaara Growled and relased the sand grip on me and Margret and we got up and ran to the closet. Meanwhile the sand held Shikamaru againest the wall. " There got away gaara."Gaara let go of Shikamaru and walked down the hall way.Margret let out a small sqeak out of know where reaviling are hiding spot. Gaara opened the door and Shikamaru stood next to him.

"So which one of you are first."Shikarmaru said again but Gaara suddenly said."wait Shikamaru lets have a hunt to make it interesting."Margret then hid behind me and began shaking. " Ok you to you have 30 seconds now get going."Shikamaru said slightly.

We both got up and ran off and about 2 miles away we climbed up a tree and hide. Margret found a spider that was crawling on her and smiled.

"Hey look at this spider Brit."She said laughing "Cool Marg what are you going to name it."I said smiling slightly She replied slightly laughing.'I know Bob."

She moved her arm to a branch and the spider crawled off of her. We sat there relaxing when suddebly we heard laughing and before we could move we where hung upside down by sand.

"Hello girls."Said two cold voices.

We looked at them and let out a small scream.

"Hey gaara drop one of them "Shikamaru said.

"Hey wait no dropping please."I said panicking

"On the roof."Shikamaru said smirking.

Gaara Droped me on the roof 3 feet from Shikamaru . I tried getting away but he had me under shadow Posention and then he jumped on me and pinned me down totally.I tried getting up but it was usless I was pinned and couldn't move.

"Should I slit your throat slightly and try your blood like a Vampire or just kill you."Shikamaru said smirking down at me.

"Wait your a Vampire no way ."I said glaring.

"Ok any last wishes before you guys get killed/ cooked."Gaara said coldly.

"Yea let us kiss you two." Margret said and I knoded.

We kissed them and Shikarmaru bite me and tasted some of my blood (Eww) . He sighed and then looked at Gaara.

Gaara droped Margret into the pot and she smiled."Wow something smells good and it's so warm."

"Umm Margret your in the pot you know."I said staring at her.

"Ok your turn."Shikamaru droped me in and I just glared.

We thought we were gonners but then the pot broke and we rolled down to the ground.But again before we got up Gaara and Shikamaru where already down .Me and Margret started laughing and Shikamaru and Gaara looked at us like we where crazy.

I stood up slightly and began walking away but Shikamaru pinned me down and Gaara got margret pinned down. I sighed and glared at him.

"Ok now you guys are going to be torchered."Said Gaara And Shikamaru knoded.

We both gulped and tried moving again but both of us where totally pinned Margret againest the wall of the house me on the ground.


End file.
